Current systems that use or generate electricity including, for example, solar energy systems, generally include structural members to provide a support framework for solar/electrical devices (e.g., solar cells/panels) and conventional wiring to couple the solar/electrical devices with equipment to convert the energy for use in a power grid. Such systems may include cumbersome or unsightly conventional wires or cables for transfer of electrical energy. Such conventional wiring may be exposed and/or otherwise prone to elements, rodents, human accident, or other forces that readily compromise the wiring. Current systems generally require significant cost and time to install because securing the solar panels to a framework and electrically coupling the solar panels for the transfer of energy are generally disparate actions. Such systems may also fail to simultaneously provide structural support and convenient access to an electrical pathway for transfer of electrical energy.